


Incertitude

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Eönwë est déterminé à retrouver son bel inconnu.





	Incertitude

Eönwë se demanda pourquoi l’inconnu avait ainsi pris la fuite. Pourquoi devait-il donc partir à minuit ? Il se demanda s’il l’aimait, puis sourit tristement. Il avait la pantoufle, alors il le retrouverait, et il saurait ce qu’il en était. Il espérait que personne n’avait fait de mal au bel elfe.


End file.
